The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that many Americans spend a great deal of time sitting at a desk, which may result in becoming out of shape. It is also believed that many Americans want to exercise, yet many lack the opportunity. Typically these individuals lack the time to regularly go to a gym or otherwise exercise because of their jobs. Often, the exercising of the lower half of the body, in particular the legs, with regularity may result in maintaining weight and a desired physical appearance as well as addressing established medical needs.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that unique and innovative health and personal care items and related products have been an interest and potential need of wide segments of individuals including, but not limited to, users, manufacturers, suppliers, and retailers. Included among these individuals are the sporting and athletic goods industry and private individuals.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.